1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for transforming a liquid fuel such as gasoline, into a gas or vapor for internal combustion engines.
In present use throughout the world, automobiles, buses, trucks, and so forth typically employ carburetors which serve the purpose of transforming liquid fuel, particularly gasoline, into a gaseous vapor which is exploded in the internal combustion engine. Liquid hydrocarbon fuel such as gasoline, must be converted into vapor to provide the explosive force which provides the energy of internal combustion engines. In diesel type engines where fuel is injected, the fuel is vaporized as it enters the cylinder, and the heat of the cylinder aids in vaporization. In a carburetor, the liquid fuel is simply injected into the moving air stream to achieve vaporization.
While carburetors work satisfactory, they do not achieve complete vaporization of liquid fuel under all conditions and for this reason, the efficiency of internal combustion engines is never equal to the optimum maximum energy recovery of the liquid fuel. The present invention is directed towards a method of transforming a liquid fuel, and particularly gasoline, into a gaseous fuel for more complete combustion in the cylinders of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As above stated, the typical internal combustion engine for use in vehicles today employs carburetors for mixing liquid gasoline with air to produce the explosive gas or vapor which is utilized in the engine cylinders. Others have suggested vaporization chambers for transforming liquid into gas, but such have not been found to be universally acceptable and the vast majority of engines today employ carburetors.
The present invention is directed towards improved means of converting liquid fuel to vapor for use in internal combustion engines and particularly, to a unique arrangement for insuring more complete vaporization of the liquid fuel and thereby greater efficiency of use of the fuel.